Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a window for a display device and a display device including the same.
Discussion
Conventional display devices include, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLEDs), field emission displays (FED), electrophoretic displays (EPDs), electrowetting displays (EWDs), and the like. These display devices typically include a display module configured to display an image and a window panel configured to protect the display module. The window may be molded into a bent shape, and, as such, may exhibit a birefringence in the bent part due, at least in part, to stresses that may be applied to the window during a molding process. The existence of a birefringence may cause an optical interference effect in association with the window, such as a light-scattering effect.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.